


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A poetry remix of SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John's brilliant fic Gimme Shelter





	Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



> Sing this to the tune of "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)"

Back from war  
And he’s watching the ocean on the beach with his friend  
Now he thinks about how all of this could end  
Barrel waves  
Rolling in on the wet sand as he looks around the beach  
Wondering if there’s a title he could reach

He’s a lost soul out there  
No one to hear his prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a sailor called Johnny  
Surfing through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a surfer called Johnny  
Taking to the waves to chase the shadows away

On his own  
Finds success on a surfboard, there’s nothing he can’t win  
But he’s reviled by the world he’s living in  
Called a fag  
By the surfers around him, they tell tales that aren’t true  
So he hides behind sunglasses, safe from view

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear his prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a gay boy called Scotty  
Surfing through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a surfer called Scotty  
Taking to the waves to chase the shadows away

Gimme, gimme, gimme — they make a connection  
Gimme, gimme, gimme — with throbbing erections

They are two souls out there  
Starting a love affair

Gimme, gimme, gimme our Sherlock and John now  
Stripped down to their true names with their hearts on display  
Gimme, gimme, gimme our Sherlock and John now  
Banishing the darkness, keeping shadows at bay

Gimme, gimme, gimme our Sherlock and John now  
Making love together in the ocean’s salt spray  
Gimme, gimme, gimme our Sherlock and John now  
Pledging love forever on their own wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> Wits on Tap offered a "no-strings" option for their poetry remix challenge this year, and I have taken advantage of the opportunity to write this musical fic rec for Gimme Shelter. If you haven't yet had the pleasure of reading it, surf on over and check it out. You are in for a treat!
> 
> I selected the song "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" for three reasons. The most obvious is the title. The second is that ABBA released it in the 70s, within a couple of years of when Gimme Shelter takes place. The third - and most fun - is that the [80s version by Erasure](https://youtu.be/sXZa37DjtAE) has achieved peak gay.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
